Broken Strings: the rewritten version
by xxxSuraiyaxxx
Summary: Edward Masen has a dark past and a reputation as the high school bad boy. When he meets Bella Swan, a student interested in counseling, can she help him, or is it too late for him to change? AH, OOC. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is the prologue for the re-written version of my story, Broken Strings. I was going to change the name because I don't really think it goes with the storyline. What do you think? Review and tell me please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction…lol.**

**Prologue:**

I stared at the huge doors of Forks High School, and the butterflies in my stomach grew stronger. It was my first day here, and I was looking forward to it as much as a five-year-old looks forward to a visit to the doctors. I was nervous; hell, nervous doesn't even cover it. I was _terrified._

I gulped, and stepped inside, along with everyone else. The whispers that had begun as soon as my truck had pulled into the parking lot grew louder. _Wonderful,_ I thought. _I just had to come to a school that was inhabited with gossip and scandal._ Could it possibly get any worse?

As I made my way through the heaving crowd that was clogging up the hallway, I bumped into something solid. Before I even managed to utter a quick apology, the person was gone. I looked back, and caught a glimpse of copper hair weaving through the crowd. Who was that person? And why were they so quick to get to class? I _had _to find out.

So that's the prologue done. What did you think? And who do you think that person was? Review please! And don't forget to mention whether or not I should change the name of the story!

**xxxSuraiyaxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 1 people:) I'm going to keep switching POVs from Bella to Edward so you can read the stories from both sides:)**

**And major apologies for the late update! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I have a weird feeling that it owns me….**

**Chapter 1:**

**EPOV:**

Beep Beep Beep. Beep Beep Beep.

I groaned and buried my head in the pillow as my alarm went off. The stupid beeping wouldn't stop, so I fumbled for the off switch. Where was the damn thing? I gave up, grabbed it and threw it against the wall, where it shattered, and finally stopped beeping. I groaned again and rolled over, hoping to drift off, but was awoken by a mighty bang.

My door slammed open and the shrill voice of my sister Alice rang out.

"Wake up Edward!" she shouted, with her hands on her hips. My sister was tiny, you'd hardly believe we were twins with her height of 4ft 10in, but she made up for it with a feisty personality that would leave people reeling.

I groaned in response, and she yanked the curtains open. I winced at the sunlight shining in through the window. My head throbbed, and there was a filthy taste in my mouth.

"Alice," I croaked; my mouth was dry. "I don't really feel up to going to school right now." She shook her head in disapproval.

"You have to go today, Edward. There's a new kid starting here and we're going to have to save her from the Slut Queens." The Slut Queens were our nicknames for Jessica and Lauren, a couple of girls who had pretty much done everything in the book, to pretty much every single male student there was. They were also pretty malicious in terms of gossip and spreading stories about people. The new kid would be an easy target.

"Why me?" I groaned. Alice sighed in exasperation.

"Because she's the Chief of Police's daughter, that's why." My eyes widened; this was going to be hard. The Chief and I weren't exactly on good terms at the moment, since he almost busted me for drink driving a few weeks ago.

"I don't think I can do that, Alice," I said to my sister, who sighed again.

"Fine," she said to me, "but if I end up finding her in the toilets, crying her eyes out, let's just say, I'll know who to blame, okay?"

I sighed, and rolled over onto my side, hoping once again to drift off, only to have Alice yank the covers off, leaving me freezing.

"What the fuck, Alice?" I growled at her. I really didn't want to go to school today, my hangover was getting worse by the second.

"You _have_ to go to school, Edward, now GET UP AND GET DRESSED!" she shouted at me. I winced as I felt the pain shoot through my head, but I couldn't argue with Alice. She had an uncanny ability to see the future, and most of the time, she was right.

I pulled up into the school's parking lot, with just enough time to smoke. I lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply, feeling the warmth settle through me. Around me, the crowd of people began to grow as more students filled the parking lot up. I glimpsed a rusty red truck that was slowly making its way towards a free space. _Hmmm,_ I mused, _that doesn't look familiar_. Then I remembered. _Shit, I've gotta tell Alice!_ Then I relaxed._ Ahh fuck it, she probably already knows, what with her being psychic and all. _I leaned against my Volvo and closed my eyes, enjoying my cigarette. The crowd's whispers grew louder, probably gossiping about the new girl.

My reverie was interrupted by the realisation that I needed to get my homework back from Mike Newton. The little slug had agreed to do it as long as he kept away from Alice; I shuddered as I felt disgust ripple through me. The guy was truly a slimeball. I stubbed out my cigarette with my shoe, grabbed my stuff, and quickly ran inside the building, heading towards my locker. I managed to open it before I heard the bell ring. _Shit, _I thought, _if I don't get there soon, all the good seats will be gone! _ I stuffed the homework into my bag, and tried to make my way through the heaving crowd, before bumping into something small and soft. I quickly pushed whatever it was out of the way, and made my way towards the classroom as fast as I could.

**So that's chapter one, people! ****:-) You know what to do! **

**xxxSuraiyaxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the people who added me to their fave stories/ story alerts...and the people who reviewed! Keep 'em coming guys! ****: -)**

**And I apologise in advance for the irregular length of my chapters. I can't really guarantee whether they'll be short or long, because it usually depends on what's going on within the chapter itself.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer; it is not, nor has it ever been, owned by me.**

**Chapter 2:**

**BPOV:**

I stared at the door of the classroom, and glanced down at the piece of paper I had gotten from Mrs. Cope, the receptionist. _Great, _I thought, _Biology._ Not that I was bad at it, far from it. I just hated being paired up with people, and biology was one of those lessons where you could bet for certain that the assignment would have to be done in pairs. I was one of those people who'd rather do it themselves.

I pushed open the door slowly, wincing as it made a loud creaking noise. _As if I couldn't draw anymore attention to myself,_ I thought. Turns out, I was wrong.

As I stepped into the classroom, my ears were suddenly assaulted with the loud chants of "Fight! Fight! Fight!" From a gap that had appeared within the growing crowd, I could see two guys engaged in a pretty serious brawl.

"What is the meaning of this?" a voice bellowed beside me. I jumped in shock, as the teacher entered the classroom. At the sound of his voice, the group of students quickly scurried back to their seats, but the fight carried on. He marched up to them, and swiftly pulled them apart. It looked like he had done this kind of thing more than once.

"Get back to your seats, Mike and Edward," he threatened the two boys. One of them, a blond haired, blue eyed boy, looked worse off than the other, who sported a haystack of messy copper hair, and who had a small smirk on his face. _That colour looks familiar_, I thought. Then I realised. _Shit! It's the guy from the corridor!_ I swallowed hard, and stepped forward as the two guys separated, and went back to their seats.

"Um, excuse me?" I stuttered to the teacher, who was busy sorting out a pile of papers. He looked up at me with a look of exasperation.

"Could you sign this? I'm kinda new here…" I trailed off as he took the paper from me and scribbled his signature on it, then thrust it back to me, before pressing the gap between his eyebrows together and sighing.

"You can sit over there, next to Edward; it's the only seat left." I turned my head to the direction where his finger was pointing. _Crap, _I thought. _I have to sit next to Gorgeous McBeautiful, don't I? _ As soon as I turned my head towards him, and began to walk to the desk, he stiffened in his seat. _Great, I repulse him,_ I thought miserably.

As I got closer, he stiffened even more, and put his hand over his mouth. _What the hell? Do I stink or something? Ah, fuck it, _I thought. _I'll just have to sit it out._ I sat down slowly, trying not to take a sneak peek at the Adonis-like creature that graced the seat next to me.

**So I thought I'd end the chapter here, folks :-) I figured a little cliffhanger would be nice (because I'm evil like that, muahahahahaha).**

**Please review! Thanks :-)**

**xxxSuraiyaxxx**


End file.
